The Virus
"The Virus" is the name used throughout this wiki as the cause of the Zombie or Infected being. However, there are actually 6 different causes, each within it's own continuity. Necrokinectixia Encephalitis Necrokinectixia Encephalitis ("dead moving brain inflamation") is the main cause of zombies and infected in the Junior High of the Dead continuity. In all of it's general appearances, the virus can take anywhere from a week to a few minutes before symptoms appear. The time of infection varies depending on the wound size, whether it pierced the flesh, and more importantly mental factors, whether the victims method of infection was traumatic, or if the victim has been experiencing stress or anxiety. When the victim dies, they will in a matter of minutes, reanimate as a zombie, this can take anywhere from two minutes to a full hour depending on the wound inflicted. Spiritual Infection The spiritual infection is the main everlasting cause of the reanimation of the dead in Reawakening. The infection itself was manifested to bring about the apocalypse, and those infected with the virus turn into lower-class demons, technically zombies, with no thought process other than basic instincts. These lower-class demons, are capable of being controlled by a Vodoun sorcerer, or a demon of higher rank. Those higher-ranked demons are normally either natural-born demons, or souls that were converted in hell. They however don't tend to possess people and rather take the form of a dinosaur or other prehistoric beings. The lower-class demons will follow around their superiors, their main goal being to consume anything that comes in their path. How the spiritual infection spreads, it's origins, and other facts about the infection are unknown at this point. Nanobots Nanorobotics is the emerging technology field of creating machines or robots whose components are at or close to the scale of a nanometer (10−9 meters). More specifically, nanorobotics refers to the nanotechnology engineering discipline of designing and building nanorobots, with devices ranging in size from 0.1-10 micrometers and constructed of nanoscale or molecular components. The names nanobots, nanoids, nanites, nanomachines or nanomites have also been used to describe these devices currently under research and development. Nanobots are self-replicating and can invisibly build or destroy anything. In Superstition 2: Lost Island nanobots were the direct cause of the zombification of humans and dinosaurs. The scientists on Ocean Island were able to create living breathing dinosaurs using the "Jurassic Park" method, extracting DNA from ambers. Which has already been proven in to be unsuccesful (the DNA itself containing massive sequence gaps). So, the scientists used nanobots to build their own strand to fill in the gaps. The nanobots were specially programmed to remove mutations and separate dinosaur species in the strain in order to create a actual dinosaur. In the case that one of the animals were to die they had it programmed to shut down after the death of the host and not to self replicate or enter the system of any animal it bit. In Lost Island, the nanobot infection begins shortly after an small-scale EMP caused by lightning from Typhoon Ian hit the island's electric grid, this caused the electricity and communications to go out and also interfered with the automatic shut down of the nanobots in a now-deceased Carnotaurus. And the now deceased bot-controlled dinosaur escaped the pen storming into the control building and attacking and infecting the scientists there. Since the nanobots did not shut down upon death the nanobots could not hold off natural decomposition of the body they had been inhabiting, most of the nanobots spread to the scientists through the bites and thus they became zombies as the Carnotaurus and the very few remaining nanobots died. Evolved Rabies Rabies (pronounced /ˈreɪbiːz/. From Latin: rabies, "madness") is a viral disease that causes acute encephalitis in warm-blooded animals. The disease is zoonotic, meaning it can be transmitted from one species to another, such as from dogs to humans, commonly by a bite from an infected animal. For a human, rabies is almost invariably fatal if post-exposure prophylaxis is not administered prior to the onset of severe symptoms. The rabies virus infects the central nervous system, ultimately causing disease in the brain and death.The rabies virus travels to the brain by following the peripheral nerves. The incubation period of the disease is usually a few months in humans, depending on the distance the virus must travel to reach the central nervous system. Once the rabies virus reaches the central nervous system and symptoms begin to show, the infection is virtually untreatable and usually fatal within days. Early-stage symptoms of rabies are malaise, headache and fever, progressing to acute pain, violent movements, uncontrolled excitement, depression, and hydrophobia. Finally, the patient may experience periods of mania and lethargy, eventually leading to coma. The primary cause of death is usually respiratory insufficiency. In Junior High of the Dead 3: Bonds and Minutes to Midnight this is the main cause of the infection, the outbreak of the virus at Edison Bell Elementary School leads to the development and creation of the Heisenburg Syndrome in SuperStition. A wider-spread outbreak of the still uncured virus in late 2016 is what leads to the increased development on Ocean Island and the Nanobots. Despite the similarities in individuals infected with Heisenburg and Rabies, the two viruses are entirely different as the Heisenburg Syndrome is rather not a nature-borne pathogen, but instead a genetically engineered hallucinogen, that causes the victims to eventually die of stress-induced strokes or heart-attacks. Despite this, SuperStition takes place in the same universe as Bonds. The infected are capable of very basic speech at times and depending on the damage to the brain, they can be heard muttering words. The Infected also attack each other which is a great difference from the infected created by Necrokinectixia and the Beatrice Virus. The infected are also capable of using basic weapons to attack and kill others. Heisenberg Syndrome The Heisenberg Syndrome in it's modern form (first introduced in SuperStition is a man-made hallucinogen created by the British government in the case that the ever-collapsing society of the United Kingdom should ever reach a "point-of-no-return". The hallucinogen starts out by displaying the basic symptoms of schizophrenia, manic depression, dementia, paranoia and psychosis before the infected individual reaches the mental breaking point and reality and fantasy split entirely. To an infected individual, they feel as if they are being attacked by others which explains the origin of their violent behavior. In 2017, a sample of the Heisenberg Syndrome leaked into the local water supply in the town of Llanelli, Wales in an event that would be referred to as "The Great Panic". Those who drank the water soon became infected and rabid, which led to mass riots in the streets as the infected outnumbered those uninfected. The town was quarantined and within thirty days, two thirds of the population had died of starvation and malnutrition. This event was directly caused by the recent government experiments on the Heisenberg syndrome following the outbreak of an unknown rabies-type virus that broke out in 2009 which revived the research on the hallucinogen that hadn't been touched in over twenty years. The Heisenberg Syndrome project however, dates back to World War II and the years following. A different strain of the Heisenberg Syndrome was created not through hallucinogens but through bacteria. It was the cause of the 1951 Pont-Saint-Esprit mass poisoning. Following the incident, the agent evolved to become virulent, spreading both genetically and through fluid contact. This evolved strain of Heisenberg would make way for the origins of the Lycanthrope.